


I Won't Leave You

by WritingOnTheWall



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Darth Vader Redemption, Darth Vader Reflection, Feelings About the Star Wars: Clone Wars Finale, Gen, References to Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008), Return of the Jedi, dialogue changes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24479305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingOnTheWall/pseuds/WritingOnTheWall
Summary: Ahsoka Tano surrenders herself to Darth Vader-formerly her Master, Anakin Skywalker-to tempt him back to the Light. Vader brings Ahsoka before the Emperor to turn her to the Dark Side. As Rebel and Imperial forces battle on and above Endor, both Vader and Ahsoka will find themselves confronted by their pasts during the final confrontation. Ahsoka must save her old Master and friend without succumbing to the Dark Side herself.A rewrite of the final duel in the Throne Room.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	I Won't Leave You

**Author's Note:**

> An idea that came to mind after watching the Clone Wars S7 Finale. That broke me down and this came to me. I hope you enjoy this little AU of the final confrontation/duel

Night had fallen on the forest moon of Endor. The sprawling forest was dark and eerily silent, the only noises were the occasional chirps of birds and noises from other nocturnal creatures.

In the skies above Endor, a Lambda-class T-4a shuttle slowly flew over the canopy. The shuttle approached a massive landing platform in the middle of a large clearing in the forest. Slowing down, the shuttle’s wings folded upward and it slowly descended to land. Below, an All-Terrain Armored Transport walker approached.

The shuttle landed and the engines shut down. The ramp at the front slowly lowered and a tall, black-armored figure walked down.

Darth Vader walked briskly across the platform, making his way to the turbolift to take him down to the next level. The AT-AT stopped next to a small side platform.

The lift door opened and Vader walked out onto the small platform underneath the landing pad, approaching the door at the other end. He stopped as the door slid open and five individuals walked out. Standing at the front was Commander Alden, three Stormtroopers standing at the back, and standing between them was an orange-skinned Torgruta woman wearing wrist binders. She was Ahsoka Tano–Rebel operative, a saboteur of Imperial resources…

…and the former Padawan of Anakin Skywalker.

“This is a Rebel that surrendered to us,” Alden said. “Although she denies it I believe there may be more of them and I request permission to conduct a further search of the area.”

Vader could see Ahsoka almost glaring at him. However, he could sense more beneath her angry expression; he sensed several feelings, but the one he picked up most from her was regret.

“She was armed only with this,” Alden said. Vader looked down at the object in Alden’s hand: a lightsaber. Vader retrieved the weapon from Alden’s grip and turned it in his hand briefly.

“Good work, Commander,” Vader’s booming voice commended. “Leave us. Conduct your search and bring her companions to me.” Ahsoka’s glare dropped and was replaced with a look of worry.

“Yes, my Lord,” Alden replied. He curtly bowed and he and the Stormtroopers walked back towards the walker, leaving Vader and Ahsoka alone. They slowly walked towards the other end.

“The Emperor has been expecting you,” Vader said.

Ahsoka remained silent for a moment before responding with, “I know, Master.”

Vader glanced briefly at Ahsoka. “So,” he said almost triumphantly, “you have accepted the truth?”

“I’ve accepted the truth that you were once Anakin Skywalker, my old Master,” Ahsoka replied immediately.

Vader stopped and turned, rage building inside him. “That _name_ ,” he growled as he pointed the lightsaber at Ahsoka, “no longer has any meaning for me!”

Ahsoka’s expression was unchanged. “It is the name of your true self,” she said with conviction. “You’ve only forgotten.” She paused briefly before she continued. “I know there is good in you. The Emperor hasn’t driven it from you fully.”

Ahsoka turned and walked to the railing. “That was why you hesitated to fight when we met on Malachor,” she said. “And that’s why you won’t take me to your Emperor now.”

Vader was silent as he took in all that Ahsoka had said. He looked down at the lightsaber in his hand. He ignited it, the white blade glowing between them.

“I had noticed you constructed a new lightsaber,” Vader said. “A replacement from the one you left on the moon?”

Ahsoka was quiet; she knew what he was talking about. She tried shaking those memories from her mind.

Vader continued examining the lightsaber in his hands. “Your skills are complete,” he praised. He deactivated the lightsaber and turned to walk to the other railing. “Indeed you are powerful as the Emperor has foreseen.”

Ahsoka turned away from the railing and looked at Vader, who was turned away from her. “Come with me,” she said in an almost pleading tone.

There was silence between them. Without turning to face her, Vader replied, “Obi-Wan once thought as you do.”

Ahsoka felt sadness tug at her heart. The last time she had seen Obi-Wan was when he reported that he was on the hunt for Grievous and Anakin was spying on the Chancellor.

 _“If only I knew,”_ she thought.

Vader turned around and faced Ahsoka. “You _don’t know_ the power of the Dark Side. I _must_ obey my Master.”

Ahsoka shook her head. “I will not turn. And you will be forced to kill me.”

Vader paused at her statement. “If that is your destiny,” he said.

Ahsoka walked towards Vader. “Search your feelings, Anakin. You can’t do this. I feel the conflict within you, let go of your hate,” she practically begged.

Another moment of silence passed before Vader replied, “It is…too late for me, Ahsoka.” Ahsoka’s face lifted a little before she saw Vader wave his hand. The lift door opened and Ahsoka’s face dropped as two Stormtroopers walked out and stood behind her.

“The Emperor will show you the true nature of the Force,” Vader said menacingly. “ _He_ is your Master now.”

Ahsoka’s expression returned to her earlier glare. She breathed deeply and said, “Then my Master is truly dead.”

Vader looked on as the Stormtroopers escorted Ahsoka back to the lift. The door closed and the three ascended to the platform above. Vader slowly walked to the railing, gripping it as he leaned forward. Behind the heavy mask, Vader’s eyes closed.

…

_“Our cruiser must be back,” Obi-Wan Kenobi said._

_“Which means we’ll be able to get our reinforcements,” Anakin Skywalker added._

_“Well then, it looks like our problems are solved,” Obi-Wan said. “Fresh troops, new supplies, and perhaps they brought my new Padawan with them.”_

_Anakin smirked. “You really think it’s a good idea to bring a Padawan learner into all of this?”_

_“I spoke to Master Yoda about it,” Obi-Wan answered. “You should put in a request for one. You’d make a good teacher.”_

_Anakin laughed. “No thanks.”_

_“Anakin, teaching is a privilege,” Obi-Wan said. “And it’s part of a Jedi’s responsibility to help train the next generation.”_

_“A Padawan would just slow me down,” Anakin countered._

_A Nu-class attack shuttle slowly descended and landed in front of the two Jedi. The ramp at the front dropped and a teenage Torgruta girl stepped down. She smiled as she approached the two Jedi._

_“A Youngling?” Obi-Wan asked._

_Anakin’s brow furrowed. “And who are you supposed to be?”_

_“I’m Ahsoka,” the Padawan answered._

_._

_._

_._

_“What? No no no no,” Anakin said incredulously. “There must be some mistake. He’s the one who wanted the Padawan.”_

_Ahsoka crossed her arms. “No. Master Yoda was very specific. I’m assigned to Anakin Skywalker, and he is to supervise my Jedi training.”_

_Obi-Wan looked amused as he turned to Anakin._

_Anakin’s brow furrowed again. “But that doesn’t make any sense-”_

_“We’ll have to sort this out later,” Obi-Wan interrupted. “It won’t be long before those droids figure out a way around our cannons.”_

_Anakin sighed. “I’ll check on Rex at the lookout post.”_

_Obi-Wan cleared his throat. “Best take her with you.”_

_Anakin turned and looked at Ahsoka briefly before shaking his head and walking off, Ahsoka on his heels._

_._

_._

_._

_Anakin wiped the dust from his shoulder armor that had got on him from the wall that almost crushed him. He and Ahsoka had destroyed the shield generator, allowing their forces to hold on long enough for Republic reinforcements to arrive._

_Looking away from the incoming gunships, Anakin saw Ahsoka sitting nearby, her arms around her midriff and her head down. Anakin sighed; he’ll admit, he was a little hard on her. She did save his life in a rash and impulsive fashion._

_Wouldn’t he do the same?_

_Anakin walked over and sat beside Ahsoka. He let out a sigh and said, “You’re reckless, little one. You never would’ve made it as Obi-Wan’s Padawan.” He looked over and saw Ahsoka’s dejected look._

_“But you might make it as mine.”_

_Ahsoka’s eyes widened and she looked up at Anakin, her face brightened._

_Anakin smiled and waved his hand. “Come on.”_

_The two got up and walked over to a landing gunship. They boarded and the gunship ascended and took off, taking the new Master and Padawan back._

_…_

Vader’s breathing was the only noise breaking the silence. When he opened his eyes, he was back in the suit, back to reality. As he stared out into the darkened trees, he dashed away all of those memories that flooded back to him.

Memories of a dead man.

Vader turned and walked over to the lift, climbing on and ascending. He walked over to his shuttle and boarded, sitting next to Ahsoka. The ramp closed and the shuttle slowly rose, its wings folding down and flying away from the platform and up into space.

* * *

Vader and Ahsoka ascended on the turbolift up towards the top of one of the Second Death Star’s many spires. Both of them were silent, their glares together more than capable of burning a hole through the door.

Finally, the lift slowed down and stopped. The door opened and they exited, Ahsoka finding herself inside a massive room. She looked ahead and saw a large set of stairs, and sitting on a platform at the top in front of a large viewing window was a lone black chair.

Vader and Ahsoka slowly made their way towards the stairs, walking up them and stopping short of the chair. It slowly rotated and Ahsoka felt a surge of anger when her eyes fell upon the occupant: Emperor Palpatine.

Palpatine smirked. “Welcome, Ahsoka Tano,” he croaked. “I have been expecting you.” He paused and said, “You no longer need those.”

Ahsoka saw Palpatine wave his hand and her binders unlocked and fell to the ground. She looked to her hands and back to Palpatine, who was still smirking.

“Guards, leave us,” he called behind them. The two red-robed guards walked around the elevator shaft and out of sight. Ahsoka’s expression remained neutral as she stared at Palpatine’s scarred face.

“I am looking forward to completing your training,” Palpatine said. “In time you will call _me_ Master.”

Ahsoka shook her head. “You’re gravely mistaken. You won’t convert me as you did Anakin.” Vader glanced over to her in surprise.

Palpatine rose from his chair. “Oh no, my Jedi friend,” he said as he slowly walked towards Vader and Ahsoka. “You will find that it is _you_ who are mistaken…about a _great many things_.”

Ahsoka maintained her glare. “If you’d remember, you’d know that I’m no Jedi.”

Palpatine smirked. “Oh yes, I forgot about your…incident.”

Vader stepped forward and lifted his hand to present Palpatine with Ahsoka’s weapon. “Her lightsaber,” he said.

“Ah, yes,” Palpatine said. “A _Jedi’s_ weapon.” He took it in his hand and looked to Ahsoka. “Much like your old Master’s. By now you must know that he can never be turned from the Dark Side. So will it be with you.”

Ahsoka remained steadfast. “You’re wrong,” she firmly replied. “Sooner I will be dead, and you with me.”

Palpatine cackled, Ahsoka unsettled by the sound. “Perhaps you refer to the imminent attack of your Rebel Fleet?”

Ahsoka’s neutral expression disappeared as she sharply looked up, which Palpatine noticed. “Yes,” he said with a smug smile. “I assure you, we are quite safe from your friends here.” He turned around to walk back to his chair.

“Your overconfidence is your weakness,” Ahsoka said to his back.

Palpatine stopped and turned around, his brow furrowed. “Your faith in your friends is _yours_.”

Ahsoka went silent again and Vader spoke. “It is pointless to resist, Ahsoka.”

Palpatine sat back down in his chair, placing Ahsoka’s lightsaber on the armrest. “Everything that has transpired has done so according to my design.” He pointed out the window and said, “Your friends, up there on the sanctuary moon, are walking into a trap, as is your Rebel Fleet.”

Palpatine smiled again as he continued. “It was _I_ who allowed the Alliance to know the location of the shield generator. It is quite safe from your pitiful little band. An entire legion of my best troops awaits them.” He formed a fake-sad face and mockingly said, “Oh, I’m afraid the deflector shield will be quite operational when your friends arrive.” His mouth curled into another smirk.

Vader looked over to Ahsoka and could see the worrisome look on her face. Then, he could sense a new emotion overcoming her: Fear. He had sensed it once before.

…

_Anakin and Ahsoka flew the Twilight through the wreckage of Master Plo’s fleet. The Separatists’ new weapon certainly did its job; so far, they found no traces of survivors._

_“The scanners are practically useless,” Ahsoka complained. She leaned back and asked, “Got anything on the emergency channel, R2?”_

_The astromech beeped and wheeled to his terminal. Anakin sighed and looked to his young Padawan._

_“Now, Ahsoka, we might find something you don’t want to find,” he said._

_Ahsoka looked down. “I know, Master. But I have to believe.”_

_“How do you know Master Plo anyway?” Anakin asked._

_Ahsoka looked up to her Master. “He’s one of my oldest friends,” she answered. “It was Master Plo Koon who found me and brought me to the Temple where I belong.” She looked sadly out through the viewing window. “Now he’s lost, so maybe I thought I could find him.”_

_Anakin could sense the fear in Ahsoka’s mind; the fear of not finding Master Plo, and worse, finding Master Plo, but not alive._

…

A flash brought Vader back from the memories. He looked out through the viewing window and saw what caused it: the Rebel Fleet had arrived.

“Come, Tano,” Palpatine said. “See for yourself.”

Ahsoka walked over to the window and Vader followed, placing himself to his Master’s right. They all observed the scene before them: Rebel ships engaging with the massive fleet of Star Destroyers; Vader’s flagship _Executor_ was easily seen among the battle. They could see the flashes of turbolasers and explosions all over.

“From here you will witness the final destruction of the Alliance,” Palpatine declared. “And the end of your insignificant rebellion.”

Ahsoka turned around to face Palpatine and her gaze immediately dropped, staring right at her lightsaber on the armrest.

Palpatine smirked. “You want this, don’t you?” he asked as he placed his hand on the lightsaber. “The hate is swelling in you now. Take your Jedi weapon. Use it; I am unarmed.”

Ahsoka kept her gaze between Palpatine and her lightsaber. “Strike me down with it. Give in to your anger.” Ahsoka turned her gaze away but Palpatine kept going. “With each passing moment you make yourself more my servant.”

Vader could see Ahsoka’s shoulders rise and fall and her breathing as a little heavier. She turned around and looked at Palpatine. “No,” she said firmly.

“It is unavoidable,” Palpatine said. “It is your destiny. You, like your old Master, are now…mine.”

Vader looked to Ahsoka, sensing her conflicting emotions. However, another reared its head: Anger.

…

_Anakin, Ahsoka, Barriss, and Admiral Tarkin had just left the funeral for the victims of the Jedi Temple bombing. It was a somber event, with Master Yoda giving the eulogy while the rest remained respectfully silent._

_“So what happens to Letta now?” Ahsoka asked._

_Tarkin, with his hands behind his back, looked to Ahsoka and replied, “The bomber has been moved.”_

_“Moved?” Ahsoka asked in shock. “Where? Why should she be moved?”_

_“The Republic military has taken her into custody,” Tarkin explained._

_Ahsoka made a noise of surprise. “But why? This is a Jedi matter, isn’t it?” Her voice was slightly agitated._

_“Clones were killed, which makes this terrorist attack a military matter,” Tarkin said as if it were well-known information. “An attack on the Jedi is an attack on the Senate.”_

_“Admiral Tarkin is right,” Anakin said. “Letta isn’t a Jedi. It’s not for us to be judge and jury over a citizen of the Republic.”_

_Ahsoka walked in front of the group, stopping them. “If Letta’s guilty, she’s guilty and she should be dealt with!” she spat angrily._

_“Calm down, Ahsoka,” Anakin said. “Remember, revenge is not the Jedi way.”_

_Ahsoka looked away from Anakin, Letta being given away to the military making her enraged._

…

Much like Palpatine, Vader could feel the anger within Ahsoka. It wasn’t very powerful, but it was still there. Vader looked down at Palpatine, noticing his smile.

“As you can see, my apprentice, your friends have failed.” Ahsoka looked back, her expression laced with worry.

Palpatine sneered. “Now witness the firepower of this fully armed and _operational_ battle station!” he declared. He pushed a button on his armrest and said, “Fire at will, Commander.”

Ahsoka turned and looked back out through the window. Within moments, she could see a green glow on the far side of the Death Star. Then, there was a massive flash and the Superlaser fired. Ahsoka watched in horror as she saw one of the Rebel cruisers get obliterated by the blast. A few minutes later, another blast shot from the weapon, hitting another cruiser.

Vader saw Ahsoka’s shoulders tense. He looked down and saw her hands clench into fists. Her breathing was shaky as if she were trying to keep herself collected.

“Your fleet is lost,” Palpatine said. “And your friends on the Endor moon will not survive.” Ahsoka turned around, her glare kept under control as she tried to keep her feelings grounded. “There is no escape, my apprentice.” He paused for a moment. “The Alliance will die,” he said quietly, “as will your friends.”

Ahsoka looked back to Palpatine and then to her lightsaber. “Good,” Palpatine whispered. “I can feel your anger.” He smirked again. “I am defenseless. Take your weapon!” he hissed. “Strike me down with all of your hatred and your journey towards the Dark Side will be complete!”

Vader watched as Ahsoka looked to the floor and then back to the window. Now, he could clearly sense it within Ahsoka: Hate.

…

_Anakin made it into the Son’s Tower. Adrenaline was giving him the energy to scale the massive structure, all for one purpose: to find Ahsoka._

_Anakin made it into a large open space. He looked all over until his eyes fell upon Ahsoka sitting cross-legged on the other side._

_“Ahsoka,” he said as he approached. When he didn’t get a response he called out, “Ahsoka! Come on, it’s me. You’re safe now, let’s go.” There was silence, broken by Ahsoka speaking._

_“Are you…proud…of me, Master?”_

_Anakin’s brow furrowed. “What?” he asked in confusion. He chuckled a little and answered, “Of course, Snips." He smiled and said, "Of course I’m proud of you. Now let’s go.”_

_“He’s right.”_

_Anakin looked and saw Ahsoka standing up. She turned around and Anakin was taken aback by what he saw: surrounding Ahsoka’s eyes were large black patches, and her eyes were now yellow._

_“Right about everything!” she growled. “You must join him!” She folded her hands together and said almost innocently, “He only wants what’s best for the universe.”_

_Anakin slowly stepped closer. “Hey, what’s wrong with you?”_

_“Always with the criticism, Master!” Ahsoka spat. “Never really believing in me! Trusting me!” She stopped to turn around again and hissed, “Well, I don’t need you anymore!”_

_“Ahsoka,” Anakin said cautiously. “Ahsoka, listen to me. He’s done something to you.” He pointed to her and exclaimed, “Snap out of it! This isn’t you, Ahsoka!”_

_“Isn’t it!” she yelled. “I feel more like myself than I ever have!” She paused and said, “He asked me to give you a message. He said if you don’t join him, he will kill me!” She laughed, and Anakin didn’t like it at all._

_“I won’t let him!” Anakin growled._

_Ahsoka turned to face him. “Then you will be forced to kill me!” She retrieved her lightsaber and ignited it._

…

Vader came back just as he saw Ahsoka ignite her lightsaber and move to strike Palpatine. With lightning-fast reflexes, Vader ignited his red blade and blocked Ahsoka’s. Palpatine’s cackling laughter echoed through the entire room.

Vader deflected Ahsoka’s blade away from Palpatine and led her to the center of the main platform. The two fought in front of the Emperor, their blades furiously clashing together. Their blades locked and Ahsoka pushed off, relentlessly striking at Vader as she led him towards the stairs. She struck again, forcing an opening and allowing her to kick Vader in the chest, sending him tumbling down the stairs.

Ahsoka looked down at Vader and stilled again when she heard Palpatine’s laugh. “Good. Use your aggressive feelings, Tano!” he called out. “Let the hate flow through you!”

Ahsoka looked back down at Vader as he got to his feet, his blade still ignited. She retracted hers.

“Skywalker,” Vader said as he walked to the stairs, “has taught you well.”

Ahsoka shook her head. “I will not fight you, Anakin.”

Vader slowly climbed up the stairs, Ahsoka bracing herself. He gripped his lightsaber with both hands as he said, “You are unwise to lower your DEFENSES!”

Ahsoka instantly ignited her blade and blocked Vader’s strikes. They exchanged blows again before they lowered their blades and cautiously circled each other. Vader made the next move and Ahsoka blocked it. They struck at each other more before their blades locked again.

Ahsoka threw Vader’s blade off of hers and dodged one strike and then another before she jumped into one of the guard posts. Vader stabbed his blade through one of the spaces, but Ahsoka leaped backward and onto the upper catwalk. She stopped and looked down at Vader; his breathing had quickened.

Ahsoka smirked. “Your thoughts betray you, Anakin. I feel the good in you; a conflict.”

“There is no conflict,” Vader denied.

Ahsoka walked along the catwalk as she said, “You hesitated to kill me before, and I don’t believe you will destroy me now.”

“You underestimate the power of the Dark Side,” Vader said as he raised his lightsaber. “If you will not fight, then you will meet your destiny!”

Vader pulled his arm back and threw his lightsaber towards Ahsoka. She dodged it, but the blade cut through the supports of the catwalk, separating it from the ceiling and sending Ahsoka to the ground below and out of sight. He held out his hand as he walked down the stairs, using the Force to retrieve his lightsaber.

“Good, good,” Palpatine commended. Vader activated his lightsaber as he walked beneath the throne platform. He slowly walked around, trying to find Ahsoka through the darkness, but she was shielding her location.

“You cannot hide forever, Ahsoka,” Vader said.

“I will not fight you,” she responded.

Vader raised his blade at the sound and searched all over. “Give yourself to the Dark Side. It is the only way you can save your friends.”

Hidden away, Ahsoka closed her eyes as she attempted to shield her mind, but Vader was too powerful. “Yes,” he said. “Your thoughts betray you. Your feelings for them are strong.” He walked around a little more before saying, “Curious how that can be. Curious that you could care for your friends when you always seem to leave them.”

Ahsoka’s eyes opened at Vader’s last statement.

“Where were you for them? Rex? Obi-Wan?” Vader paused. “You left them when they needed you.”

Ahsoka felt the grip on her lightsaber tighten.

“Where were you when Skywalker needed you?” Vader asked.

Ahsoka was shaking; her hand gripped the lightsaber tighter and her other hand was clenched in rage.

“You _abandoned_ him,” Vader said. “You _failed_ him, just like all the others.” He paused as he walked around, trying to goad Ahsoka into the open “Perhaps if you weren’t so _selfish_ ,” he taunted, “Skywalker would still be _alive_.”

“VADER!”

Vader’s head jerked at the scream and he heard a lightsaber ignite. He raised his blade to block Ahsoka’s frenzied strikes. She wasn’t fighting like a Jedi or on the defensive; she was fighting with pure fury and hatred, and all Vader could do is block her attacks.

Sparks flew as their blades clashed and the tips hit along the floor, the ceiling, and the supports around them. Eventually, Ahsoka was able to push Vader out from below and back out to the main floor. Ahsoka continued her onslaught of strikes, eventually leading him to the small bridge over the reactor shaft.

Vader now wasn’t blocking, but instead attempting to dodge Ahsoka’s attacks. He ducked beneath one swing but he lost his balance. He fell, catching himself on the railing and holding his lightsaber in front of him. Ahsoka swung five times, each strike filled with nothing but sheer anger. She swung again, knocking Vader’s blade away and giving Ahsoka another opening. She brought her blade down and severed Vader’s right hand.

Vader yelled in anguish as he let go and collapsed to the ground. Ahsoka had him at lightsaber point; his hand was raised as if to yield and his breathing had become faster.

Ahsoka huffed through clenched teeth as she looked down at the monster below her. Suddenly, she heard an unmistakable laugh.

“Good!”

Ahsoka’s eyes widened and she turned around. Palpatine had walked away from his chair and down the stairs, his hands clasped in appeasement.

“Your hate has made you powerful,” he said with a wicked grin.

The realization of what she had done started to dawn on Ahsoka as she looked away from Palpatine and back to Vader.

“Now, fulfill your destiny!” Palpatine declared. “And take his place at my side!”

Ahsoka looked down at Vader. She looked at the wires that stuck out from where his mechanical hand was, the very same one she remembered Anakin having. Then, she looked further down and her eyes widened.

Clasped to Vader’s belt was a pair of silka bead strands–the very same ones she had given Anakin when she left the Jedi Order.

Ahsoka looked back at Vader’s mask. Despite all of the horrific things he had done, Anakin Skywalker was still there. She deactivated her lightsaber.

“Never,” Ahsoka said as she stood tall and turned around. She threw her lightsaber away and faced Palpatine. “I’ll never turn to the Dark side.” Ahsoka saw Palpatine’s smirk drop into a frown.

“You _failed,_ Your Highness,” she said defiantly. “I…” she paused for a moment before she declared, “I am a Jedi, like my Master before me!” Palpatine was quiet where he stood as Ahsoka collected her breath.

Finally, Palpatine spoke. “So be it.” His brow creased as his anger grew. “Jedi!” he spat.

Palpatine slowly lifted a finger and pointed at her. “If you will not be turned, you will be destroyed!”

Ahsoka had no time to react as Palpatine raised his hands and shot her with a blast of Force Lightning. She screamed in pain as she was thrown to the edge of the floor next to the reactor shaft. Behind her, Vader slowly got up to his feet.

“You fool,” Palpatine drawled. “Only now, at the end, do you understand.” He shot two more blasts of lightning at Ahsoka; her screams echoed all over.

“Your feeble skills are no match for the power of the Dark Side!” Palpatine growled as he drew closer to her.

Another blast sent Ahsoka to the floor, the prolonged blasts making her convulse.

“You will pay the price for your lack of vision!” Palpatine yelled.

Ahsoka screamed again as he shocked her. Vader now stood right next to Palpatine, observing Ahsoka on the ground.

Even through the pain, Ahsoka outstretched her hand towards Vader. “Anakin, please!” she begged. “Help me!”

Palpatine continued to blast Ahsoka with an endless barrage of lighting. It flashed before Vader’s eyes, and soon, another vision returned.

…

_Alone, Ahsoka walked towards the outer steps of the Jedi Temple. She had just told the Council that she was leaving, and never coming back. Her ears perked up when she heard footsteps running up behind her._

_“Ahsoka, wait!”_

_She kept walking._

_“Ahsoka! I need to talk to you!”_

_She stopped and slowly turned around, allowing Anakin to catch up. He caught his breath and asked, “Why…are you doing this?”_

_“The Council didn’t trust me, so how can I trust myself?” Ahsoka said._

_Anakin looked at her in surprise. “What about me? I believed in you. I stood by you!” he exclaimed in a pleading tone._

_Ahsoka looked into her Master’s eyes. “I know you believe in me, Anakin, and I’m grateful for that.” She paused and said, “But this isn’t about you. I can’t stay here any longer. Not now.” She turned away from Anakin, crossing her arms._

_“The Jedi Order is your life,” Anakin implored. “You can’t just…throw it away like this.” Anakin could feel his emotions coming to head. “Ahsoka, you are making a mistake.”_

_Ahsoka looked back to Anakin. “Maybe,” she said. “But I have to sort this out on my own, without the Council…” she paused and turned back to the steps “…and without you.”_

_Anakin’s face fell. He turned around to look away from Ahsoka. “I understand, more than you realize, I understand wanting to walk away from the Order.”_

_Ahsoka glanced briefly at Anakin. “I know.”_

_Anakin’s eyes opened in mild shock and he turned to Ahsoka. She looked away and walked, making her way to the steps. She never looked back._

_Ahsoka walked down the stairs of the Temple, leaving Anakin alone in the courtyard._

…

The lightning stopped, bringing Vader back. He looked down at Ahsoka; she was groaning in pain. He looked to Palpatine; he was grinning evilly.

“Now, Ahsoka Tano,” he said quietly, “you will die.”

The area flashed once more as Palpatine blasted Ahsoka again. Her screams of pain were mixed with Palpatine’s cackling laughter. Vader looked to his Master, and then Ahsoka. Back and forth his views switched before it focused on Ahsoka.

_He had lost his Mother_

_He had lost his wife_

_He will NOT lose her_

Vader turned to Palpatine and grabbed him, lifting the man into the air. The Emperor shouted in pain as his lightning continued to shoot from his fingertips, striking both he and Vader. Vader felt his suit’s systems start to fail him, but he did not care. This ended. Now.

Ahsoka watched as Vader carried Palpatine to the edge and heaved him over his head, throwing him down the reactor shaft. Vader collapsed at the edge, looking as the Emperor hurtled down, his screams echoing as he plummeted further and further.

The Emperor’s screams faded out and suddenly, there was a tremendous explosion. A massive surge of energy rippled back up into the throne room. The wave died down, and it became quiet.

Weakly, Ahsoka got to her feet and hurried over to Vader’s body. His breathing was no longer heavy and menacing; rather, it sounded raspy and broken. She dragged Vader away from the edge, holding him in her lap.

* * *

Ahsoka was amazed she was able to drag Vader from the throne room. Ahsoka thought that she’d be stopped by _someone_. However, the personnel onboard paid no attention to them, as they all were trying to find a way to evacuate the Death Star; the Rebels were approaching the main reactor. Eventually, Ahsoka made it to the hangar and she dragged Vader’s body to his shuttle that remained.

She set Vader down on the ramp and hefted him up by his shoulders. Vader’s head turned to her; his breathing was still raspy.

“Ahsoka,” he weakly said, “help me take…this mask off.”

Ahsoka looked at him in shock. “But…you’ll die,” she pointed out.

“Nothing…can stop that now,” Vader said. “Just one last time let me look on you with my own eyes.”

Ahsoka nodded and she gently laid Vader down. She reached around and felt for the clasps of Vader’s helmet. She pulled and heard a hiss, allowing her to pull it away. She released more clasps and heard one last mechanized breath before she lifted the mask off.

His face and head were heavily scarred and pale. There were large black spots underneath his eyes. However, there was no mistaking those eyes; they were no longer yellow, but now shining blue.

Anakin Skywalker had returned.

Anakin looked away, averting his gaze from his former Padawan. He looked up and saw that Ahsoka was smiling when she looked upon her old Master’s face. A tired smile formed on his lips as Ahsoka placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Now,” Anakin weakly spoke, “go, Ahsoka. Leave me.”

Ahsoka shook her head. “No, you’re coming with me. I’ll not leave you here, I’ve got to save you.”

“You already…have, Ahsoka,” Anakin feebly replied. “You were right. You were right about me.” He paused and took a deep breath. “I-I’m so…proud of you, Snips.”

Ahsoka felt tears begin to form. Anakin’s eyes slowly began to close. “Anakin,” she said. He slowly leaned back onto the ramp.

“I won’t leave you,” she said thickly through more tears.

Anakin’s last breath left him as he slumped back onto the ramp. His head moved a little before he stilled.

Ahsoka’s head dropped down as more tears spilled. She jumped when she heard an alarm blare in the hangar.

“REACTOR OVERLOAD! ALL PERSONNEL ARE TO EVACUATE!”

Ahsoka grabbed and tossed the parts of “Vader’s” helmet onto the shuttle and dragged Anakin’s body up the ramp. She dropped him off in the passenger area and ran to the cockpit. As she started up the shuttle, explosions rocked the hangar.

The shuttle ascended and slowly flew towards the hangar bay door. It flew right out just as a massive explosion went off, a fireball chasing after the shuttle; they barely scraped by and Ahsoka let out a sigh of relief. She lowered the shuttle’s wings and flew away from the Death Star.

Ahsoka sped away but kept her distance from the Rebel Fleet (she didn’t want to risk getting shot down). She stopped and turned the shuttle around, looking at the Death Star as explosions erupted all over it.

Then, there was a bright flash and the dreaded battle station exploded. Ahsoka had to hold her hand over her eyes from the intensity of the blast. She smiled as she observed the explosion die down, debris flying all over.

Sighing, Ahsoka shifted the controls, flying the shuttle towards the surface of the forest moon.

* * *

Night had fallen once more on the forest moon. In the middle of a clearing sat a large pile of logs, and atop it was the body of Anakin Skywalker. With a lit torch in hand, Ahsoka walked to the pyre and set it on top of the pile.

The pyre caught fire, and within minutes it was consumed. Ahsoka looked on as the flames burned away at Anakin’s body. She stayed for a few minutes more before she walked away.

The Rebels were celebrating high in the trees; Rebel fighters flew overhead, releasing fireworks across the sky. Rebel soldiers and pilots danced with each other and the native Ewoks.

Ahsoka was hidden away from the rest of the celebration. Sure, there was a lot to celebrate, but she preferred to keep away.

“I thought you liked parties.”

Ahsoka couldn’t believe her ears. Slowly, she turned around; her eyes widened as a few tears spilled.

Standing in front of her was the ghostly form of Anakin Skywalker. His face was no longer scarred, looking exactly how he did when she last saw him. He was no longer encased in that black armored prison but wearing traditional Jedi robes. His eyes twinkled as he smiled.

“Anakin,” Ahsoka gasped.

“Ahsoka,” Anakin said softly. He walked over and stood before here. “You did say we should catch up sometime.”

Ahsoka laughed. “It certainly took long enough.”

Anakin looked around at the forest. “Well, the Force works in mysterious ways.” He became quiet once more as he sat down on a nearby log. He sighed and said, “Ahsoka, I am so sorry, for everything.” He looked down and added, “I wasn’t there for you, I had failed you, I-”

“Anakin,” Ahsoka interrupted. She sat down next to her old Master and said, “I have you to thank for everything. Were it not for you and everything you have taught me, I wouldn’t have survived all these years.”

“No thanks to me,” Anakin said dejectedly.

“That wasn’t you,” Ahsoka said. “That was Vader, and he is now dead.”

Anakin bowed his head slightly and looked back to Ahsoka. “All thanks to you.” There was a short pause and he asked, “What will you do now?”

“Look for Ezra,” Ahsoka replied. “I made a promise to an old friend.”

Anakin smiled. “Well, I wish you good luck, Snips.” He stood to walk away and Ahsoka got to her feet.

“Anakin,” she said. He stopped and turned to face her. “Will you be with me?”

Anakin smiled. “Of course I will. Even if you don’t see me, I’ll be there.” He walked away and turned to face her.

Ahsoka felt another tear escape her as Anakin disappeared. She got up from the log and walked towards the celebration. She smiled, already able to feel Anakin’s presence.

_“I won’t leave you.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Just a (not so) short one-shot. Longer stories to come


End file.
